User talk:BBuulu--
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'User:BBuulu--' page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Claptrap (Talk) 13:40, August 2, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' YEah Is it just me or is BL getting more buggy every day now? Mine is less game breaking, but sometimes when I switch weapons with the DPad, it displays the stats for a different weapon. But yours is something else. I'm not an expert on this kind of stuff, so ask someone else on this. Either way, welcome. Maybe you'll become an avid user once this gets fixed. 14:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) God damn... Thats all I can say. Just to help you, sign your posts with four tildes ( ~) Look around your keyboard and to find the key. Or theres just a signature button at the top of the screen if you're boring. 15:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Umm... ok BBuulu-- 15:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Online difficulties Greetings. I (as my User Page states) also play on the PS3, and I believe I had the same problem. Now, I didn't do anything drastic, like deleting my data, but I believe that it just went away after a while. Sorry if that doesn't seem very helpful, but that's how I remember it. Out of curiosity, how long has this been a problem? Did you/someone else do something online that you think might have caused it? I hope I can help you. -- 16:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well actually that helps alot, because my plan B was that i was going to delete the save files and start a new game. I dont think that this was someones bad doings at online playing, but if it was I'm going to find that bastard and give him the good ol' 1 'n' 2... I opened my PS3 this morning and it didn't work. So one day, but thanks for the help. BBuulu-- 20:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad I could help in some way. I remember the black flash followed by the game not responding, so I think I've had the same problem. I recommend trying to get online some more - see if any buttons work after the flash. I mean, it's not a freeze, since the Claptrap is still doing his thing in the background. -- 12:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The little fucktard is gone! (sorry for bad language) Guess what worked? Waiting... Yesterday evening I had to try it for the one last time so I opened the game, choosed online game and kablamo... It worked. So thanks m8's!! I owe you big time (: BBuulu-- 08:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :harsh, profane and bad language is allowed on talk pages. notice i did not say abusive. that said - hooray! wtg bbuulu! all hail claptrap! 10:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) /,,/ BBuulu-- 13:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC)